


it's a love story, baby, just say yes

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Clint inappropriately interferes in the lives of his teammates, Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — Не отвлекайся от цели, Вдова: мы уложим Капитана Америку и Баки в одну койку, прямо друг подле друга. Вот наше задание. Ясно?Саммари переводчика: Мы все просто обязаны любить Клинта. Ясно?





	it's a love story, baby, just say yes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a love story, baby just say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476721) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



— Мы высадились на Луну, — бормочет Тони с набитым сэндвичем ртом. — Было довольно круто.

— Я думал, мы рассказываем о _современных_ вещах, Старк, — говорит Клинт, качая головой. Тони касался только одной половины сэндвича. Может, с помощью стрелы с верёвкой ему удастся урвать с тарелки Тони вторую прежде, чем тот заметит. Этот сукин сын израсходовал остатки бекона. Подумать только, глава «Старк Индастриз» не в состоянии даже регулярно продукты закупать.

— Это самое что ни на есть современное! — возражает Тони. — По крайней мере, это переломный момент истории.

— Это фальшивый момент истории, — говорит Клинт.

— Даже не начинай, Бартон, Башня Старка — зона, свободная от теорий заговора, — отвечает Тони. — Заговоры ЩИТа не в счёт.

— Медленное стирание границ демократии в угоду заинтересованных групп и корпораций, — предлагает Брюс. — Это важно.

— Я стою _прямо здесь,_ Брюс, — говорит Тони.

— Ага, и сколько же денег отходит Управлению по политике «Старк Индастриз»? — спрашивает Брюс.

— По-видимому, недостаточно, раз технология репульсоров просочилась в сеть.

— Чем заняты? — проходя в кухню, спрашивает Наташа.

— Вводим Барнса в курс дел двадцать первого века, — отвечает Старк. — О, «Доктор Кто» вернулся! Хотя во времена Второй мировой «Доктора Кто», кажется, ещё даже не существовало. Тогда тем более внеси «Доктора» в список.

Клинт наблюдает, как Барнс смеряет Наташу отсутствующим взглядом убийцы с промытыми мозгами.

— Прекрати, — говорит ему Клинт. — Мы тут полезными быть пытаемся.

— Полезными как в тот раз, когда вы ударили его по голове, или по-настоящему полезными? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Когнитивная рекалибровка, — поясняет Клинт Брюсу. — Каждый раз срабатывает.

— О, и ещё однополые браки, — щёлкнув пальцами, добавляет Тони. — Тоже важно. И отмену «Не спрашивай, не говори»* туда же.

Барнс поворачивает голову так резко, что Клинт удивляется, не услышав хруст.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Однополые браки признаются на федеральном уровне и в некоторых штатах легальны, — поясняет Тони.

— В семнадцати плюс Колумбия, — говорит Брюс, — если гражданский союз тоже считать.

— И из вооружённых сил больше не выгоняют, если ты открыт, — добавляет Клинт. — К слову о «Не спрашивай, не говори».

Стоить Барнсу открыть рот, как входит Стив и направляется к холодильнику, и Барнс тут же его захлопывает. Клинт смотрит, как тот пристально глядит Стиву в затылок.

 _«Ох»,_ — думает Клинт.

Он смотрит на Тони, который определённо тоже это заметил, судя по бровям, поднявшимся к (редеющей, _ха_ ) линии волос, а Брюс переводит взгляд от Барнса к Стиву и обратно с явно читаемым на лице желанием держаться от всей этой чертовщины подальше.

— Кто-то доел бекон? — произносит Стив, высовывая голову из холодильника. Он хмурится, увидев, что все на него смотрят. — Что?

Клинту вдруг очень хочется попкорна.

 

Ведь дело в том, что после этого становится крайне неловко, а Стив, Стивен Роджерс, Капитан, _мать его,_ Америка, абсолютно слеп. Барнс смотрит на Стива, как кот — на канарейку, вот только в этом сравнении есть один изъян: Клинт начинает беспокоиться, как бы Барнс и вправду не стал вести себя как кот и не принёс Стиву что-нибудь вроде дохлой мыши или чего похлеще, пытаясь выказать привязанность, а это было бы тем ещё недоразумением. Кроме того, Клинт, конечно, хороший друг, ну или хотя бы пытается им быть, но шутки над Барнсом в большинстве случаев идут в комплекте с шутками над Стивом, и чёрта с два Клинт упустит _такую_ возможность.

Поэтому он начинает вербовку.

 

Ему не стоило начинать с Наташи.

— Слушай, Клинт, это просто немного странно, что ты так сильно стараешься свести Стива и Барнса, — говорит Наташа. — Почему это для тебя так важно?

— Вовсе не _важно_ , — отвечает Клинт. — Просто… наши жизни — полное фиаско, ясно? У всех нас. Я понимаю это. Я принимаю это. Но это не значит, что в их жизнях не может быть хоть чего-то хорошего, знаешь?

И тогда взгляд Наташи становится таким отвратным, что он трясёт головой, пытаясь от него избавиться.

 — О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Прекрати так на меня смотреть, Нат.

— Как?

— Будто ты только что осознала, что я грустный щеночек, — говорит Клинт. — Не отвлекайся от цели, Вдова: мы уложим Капитана Америку и Баки в одну койку, прямо друг подле друга. Вот наше задание. Ясно?

Наташа вздыхает.

— Конечно, Клинт. Принято.

— Это наш патриотический долг, — продолжает Клинт. — Ради _Америки._

Смирившись, Нат поджимает губы.

— И вот это вновь стало жутким.

 

Разговор с Тони выходит восхитительно коротким. Ну хоть _кто-то_ с ним заодно.

— Эй, Тони, — говорит Клинт и поднимает вверх руку, словно держит на ней что-то: — Стив, — поднимает вторую руку, — Барнс, — сводит руки вместе, — перепих.

Тони, да хранит его бог, указывает прямо на Клинта:

— Уже работаю над этим, птичий мозг.

— Заткнись, Железный Дровосек, — бросает ему Клинт.

 

Вот только о вербовке Тони он жалеет почти сразу же, когда случайно слышит, как Тони очень и очень серьёзно разговаривает с Барнсом:

— Вот единственные слова, которые тебе понадобятся: «Классные ботинки. Хочешь потрахаться?»

— Как, чёрт возьми, тебя взяли в супергерои? — вопрошает Барнс, и это его первая эмоциональная фраза на памяти Клинта.

 

— Ну же, здоровяк, — говорит Клинт. — Неужели не хочешь, ну, знаешь, хоть раз попробовать созидать, а не разрушать?

— Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что у меня есть власть над личными жизнями Кэпа или его недавно вернувшегося к жизни и здравому уму товарищу, — качая головой, произносит Брюс, — но я пас.

Клинт вздыхает.

— Ладно, — а потом кое-что приходит ему в голову. — Но у тебя ведь есть… ты понял. Да ведь?

— Что?

— У тебя ведь есть секс, правда?

Брюс глядит на него так долго и так безжизненно, что Клинт задаётся вопросом: а не прервёт ли этот разговор Халк? А потом Брюс говорит:

— Теперь, когда ЩИТ распался, мне подавать в отставку кому-то другому или?..

— Знаешь, я ведь и тебе могу помочь кого-нибудь закадрить, — предлагает Клинт. — Я знаю парочку людей, которым такое может прийтись по вкусу… ладненько, знаешь что, ты, кажется, не заинтересован, так что я, пожалуй, просто развернусь и очень быстро убегу, увидимся.

 

И всё же спустя три дня Клинт случайно слышит (ну, может, не так уж и случайно: он просто чертовски хорош в подслушивании, ничего такого в этом ведь нет), как Брюс очень тихо говорит Барнсу:

— Он так рад, что ты вернулся. Я думаю… думаю, ты очень много для него значишь, и, думаю, он много значит для тебя. Цепляйтесь за это чувство обеими руками. Оно драгоценно. И это нормально — беречь его, как оно того заслуживает.

Клинт хочет сделать поздравительную открытку с этими словами или, может, написать их в небе самолётом. Он не станет делать с ними торт: у него уже есть ожидающий оплаты черновик заказа со словами «Поздравляю с Сексом!». Но тем не менее его чертовски тянет добавить в своё резюме «заставил Халка играть в сваху».

 

Сэм Уилсон, о котором Клинт отказывается думать как о Соколе, потому что он, вообще-то, стал использовать название этой птицы в качестве псевдонима первым, просто начинает качать головой.

— Чувак, — говорит он, — _чувак,_ это просто… Всё это — дерьмовый план. Я понимаю, ты пытаешься помочь, но просто… _Чёрт._

— Так что, — произносит Клинт, — это значит «может быть»?

Барнс проходит через кухню с пустым стаканом и на секунду удерживает его под краном. Клинт смотрит на Сэма самым надеющимся и осуждающим взглядом — Нат заверила его, что он блестяще управляется с бровями, — и Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Барнс, — говорит Сэм, и Барнс, нахмурившись, поворачивается. — Отведи его на танцы, окей? Что-нибудь романтичное. Заставь его почувствовать себя особенным.

— Вы осознаёте, что я в прямом смысле этого слова убийца, правда? — говорит Барнс. — А именно что я могу убить вас всех. Так почему же вы продолжаете пробуждать во мне это желание?

— Свечи, — добавляет Клинт. — Тебе пригодятся свечи.

Барнс бросает кухонный нож Клинту в голову, но Клинт даже не дёргается, когда тот свистит мимо.

— Мазила, — говорит Клинт.

— Катись в ад, — отвечает Барнс.

— Какого чёрта?.. — начинает Сэм, когда Барнс удаляется.

Клинт делает глоток из чашки с кофе.

— Вырос в цирке. Буквально. Длинная история.

Сэм, с сожалением глядя на Клинта, качает головой.

— Это чертовски много объясняет.

 

Но тем человеком, кто наконец ломает Барнса, становится Наташа, благослови господь её светлую душу. Клинт сидит в вентиляции над гостиной и раздумывает, получится ли у него сделать выстрел через кондиционер в случае чего, когда слышит:

— Барнс, — говорит Наташа.

— Прошу, не говори, что Бартон и тебя в это втянул, — говорит Барнс.

— Прости, — без капли раскаяния отвечает Наташа.

— И что же сделать мне посоветуешь ты? Отвести его к Статуе Свободы? Выиграть ему гигантского плюшевого медведя на Кони-Айленд? Раздеться и ждать его в постели в окружении лепестков роз и презервативов?

— Я не собираюсь… погоди, кто-то реально предложил последнее?

— Как думаешь кто?

Наташа вздыхает.

— Игнорируй Старка. Всегда и полностью.

— Ну уж пытаюсь.

— Ты знаешь Стива лучше любого из нас, — говорит Наташа, — а он знает тебя. Если будет фальшиво — он поймёт, но ты знаешь, как всё сделать по-настоящему, потому что знаешь _его_. Поэтому игнорируй всё, что тебе говорят — особенно Старка и _особенно_ Клинта — и делай то, что кажется правильным.

На мгновение наступает тишина.

— И что, никаких ралли грузовиков?

— Бартон — труп.

 

Спустя почти неделю Клинт, возвращаясь с самостоятельной миссии — ну, может, не столько самостоятельная миссия, сколько парочка придурков с дурными характерами, которые, не прекращая повторять «бро», бродили вокруг его дома с бейсбольными битами — и обнаруживает Стива и Барнса развалившимися на диване и смотрящими на плоском экране в стене напротив «Доктора Стрэнджлава».

— Привет, Клинт, — говорит Стив, не отрываясь от телевизора. — Как дела?

— Не так уж, эм, не так уж и плохо, — мямлит Клинт, потому что рука Барнса перекинута через Стивовы плечи. Даже не так, Стив, скорее, _опирается_ на неё, чуть ли не _лёжа на нём сверху_ , отчего рука Барнса, протянувшись через его плечи, так просто покоится у Стива на груди, будто ей там самое место. — А у вас как дела?

— Сходили в Метрополитен-музей, — говорит Барнс, и Клинт впервые видит, как тот улыбается без «я вот-вот тебя прикончу», читающихся между строк. Улыбка выходит очень и очень самодовольной. — А потом в джаз-клуб, а теперь вернулись посмотреть кино.

— Что ж, — произносит Клинт, через плечо указывая большим пальцем обратно на лифт, — вам, кажется, не помешает немного личного пространства, так что я просто, эм…

— И в следующий раз стучи, ладушки? — говорит Барнс.

— Это лифт, Бак, как он должен стучать в лифте? — говорит Стив.

— Это же будущее. Что-нибудь придумает, — отвечает Барнс, наклоняя голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, а затем наклоняясь чуть ниже, и ещё…

— Ладненько, пока, — говорит Клинт, оставляя их заниматься подростковыми лобзаниями, которых он, собственно говоря, видеть не желал.

Это, впрочем, не мешает ему тут же отправить сообщение в чат с остальной командой: _«Примите мои поздравления, команда, наш человек заполосатил свою звёздочку! Хорошая работа, Отряд Мстителей, и всё такое прочее»._

Тони в ответ отправляет ему фото далеко не впечатлённого лица Брюса, а на первую годовщину Стива и Баки Клинт вместе с тортом дарит им вставленную в рамочку увеличенную версию этой фотографии.

**Author's Note:**

> «Не спрашивай, не говори» (англ. Don't ask, don't tell) — разговорное название принятого в 1993 году в США закона, который запрещал служить в Вооружённых силах США гомосексуалам обоих полов, если они не скрывали свою сексуальную ориентацию, а также требовал от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения о сексуальной ориентации военнослужащих.


End file.
